Black Spade: A Black Jack fan fiction PART ONE
by AnimeMangaOtakuWriter
Summary: Kuro, Makube and Hikaru are all orphans, with no family to take them in. But, they soon meet each other. The three children form their own small family. But, what happens when a mysterious person comes to take Hikaru away? Note: Hikaru is a fan character.


Part One

Chapter one, Bad Day

Kuro Hazama was having one of the worst days of his life. His mother has just passed away, right before his eyes. At first, Kuro didn't want to believe that he had lost his mother. Then, reality sunk in. His mother wasn't coming back, no matter how much he tried to assure himself that she wasn't dead.

"Okaasan? Okaasan!" Kuro whispered, "Okaasan, wake up! Okaasan, don't go!" Kuro's whispers rose to a cry of sorrow.

Makube Rocku, Kuro's best friend, sat besides him. Makube reached for Kuro and began rubbing the poor boy's back gently. "It's alright, Kuro. You mother is in peace now." Makube said soothingly. He looked at Kuro with sympathy.

"Okaasan! Come back!" Kuro began to yell hoarsely. Tears trickled down his face as he hugged his mother dearly.

His mother just lay on the hospital bed, limp and lifeless in his arms. Her hair was spread out, and her skin pale. Her eyes were closed, and she had a slight look of peace on her face.

Makube gave up trying to assure him of his dead mother, and concentrated on calming the boy.

"You don't have to cry…" said a soft voice.

Kuro opened his eyes and looked up. He saw a little boy, about five years old, on a wheelchair at the doorway.

The boy was completely covered with bandages, slightly covered with the short hospital gown he was wearing. His arms and legs were in casts. He had a bandage over on of her eyes, and the eye that wasn't covered was dark red. His hair, dark blue in color, was short with little spikes.

"Who are you?" asked Makube and Kuro. They looked at the boy curiously.

"I don't know. But the nurses say that my name is Hikaru Eri." the boy replied softly.

"Oh." Kuro mumbled, "My name is Kuro. Kuro Hazama."

The boy smiled when he heard the name. Then he turned to Makube and asked, "And what is your name?"

"I am Makube Rocku." Makube replied, grinning slyly.

The boy smiled again. Then he looked past Kuro and Makube, right at Kuro's mother. His face clouded up.

"Is your Okaasan asleep?" Hikaru asked softly, wheeling into the room, grunting in pain as he moved his hands. He looked at the woman with a look of fright on his face.

Kuro looked down at his mother, tears coming to his eyes again. "No, Okaasan isn't asleep. She-she died."

Hikaru looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Kuro… I didn't mean-"

Kuro looked at the boy, "its alright." he said softly.

Hikaru stared at his hands for a while, and then gulped. "W-would you think that I am nosy if I ask how this happened?"

Kuro looked at the boy in surprise. He recovered quickly and answered, "My Okaasan and I were caught in an explosion…"

Hikaru gulped again. "I see."

Makube had been quiet for a while, but suddenly spoke up, "What happened to _you_?" he asked bluntly.

"Makube-!" Kuro gasped.

"It is alright." Hikaru said, "I asked you what happened about your mother, so now I guess it's my turn."

Kuro stared at the boy.

Hikaru took a deep breath. "I… I don't really know what happened. But I overheard the doctors talking about my family and me. They say that my parents were murdered, and I was found almost dead in an ally, hurt badly."

Hikaru's blunt way of talking surprised Makube and Kuro. They had never met a child who talked with such a vocabulary.

"I- I can't say that I miss my parents, since I can't remember anything about them…" Hikaru sniffled, wiping away a few tears. "There is no use crying over something that has been done. Death cannot be undone."

Kuro and Makube stared at each other. Hikaru sure made them feel uneasy.

Just then, a doctor came into the room. "I see that you have met Kuro and Makube, Hikaru." he said cheerfully. "How about we move you into there room? You should interact with other children."

"Thank you, Honma Sensei. I would be pleased if you could arrange that." Hikaru replied politely.

Kuro stared at Hikaru and Honma Sensei in a slight daze.

"Kuro, why don't you go back to your room with Makube? I will see to things here." Honma Sensei said gently. "I will call for a nurse to move Hikaru's stuff and a bed into your room." Honma turned to Makube, "Will you wheel Hikaru to the room? She cannot move her arms to wheel herself, so she will need help."

"Wait, _she_?" Makube coughed. "You want a _girl _to stay in our room?"

"Makube Rocku, do as you are told." said a passing by nurse. She raised her eye brows.

"Okay." Makube grumbled, starting to move the wheelchair that Hikaru was sitting on. He waved to Kuro. "Come on, Kuro."

Kuro looked at his mother once more, and gave her one last hug, then followed Makube to their room.

When the children reach the room, Kuro wheeled over to his bed, and with the help of Makube, climbed unto his bed. He snuggled into the blankets, and fell fast asleep. Makube began to read a book. Hikaru sighed, and began to fiddle with her bandages, staring out the window.

When night came, the room was quiet- for a while.

Chapter two, a lullaby

Late at night, Hikaru awoke to the sound of crying. She looked over to the bed next to hers. She saw Kuro crying, his hands over his eyes. He shook softly, trying to muffle to sound of his cries with his hands. His back was faced at Hikaru.

"Kuro?" Hikaru whispered, sitting up painfully. She reached her hand to Kuro's back, slowly.

Kuro pushed her hand away, looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

Hikaru let her hand fall limply to her lap. "Kuro-kun, I just want to help. I want to be your friend."

Kuro sniffled and nodded. "I want to be your friend too."

Hikaru smiled, looking into Kuro's eyes with her one uncovered eye. "I can sing you a lullaby that I remember, if it would help." she offered kindly.

Kuro smiled a wobbly smile. "Thank you, Hikaru."

Hikaru grunted softly in pain as she pulled Kuro's blanket up to his chin, tucking him in.

"Can I hear it too?" Hikaru heard Makube ask in the darkness.

Hikaru nodded, closing her eyes, then took a deep breath. She began to sing, with a hint of sorrow in her voice:

"_Three red seeds, two blue seeds, how many white seeds?_

_Six white seeds, five red seeds, how many blue seeds?_

_Sleep now, my sweet darling. San Merida, San Merida._

_An owl is hooting at your beloved San Merida forest._

_If I can hear it so can you_

_The cry that echoes throughout the years_

_Clears my deepest fears_

_If I can hear it why can't you?_

_The owl comes out to me_

_Shows me where to go._

_San Merida, to San Merida_

_The voice sings out through the forest night, leads my way like a candle light_

_Hush little one it will be alright_

_My white owl is calling you…"_

Hikaru opened her eyes and saw in the darkness that Makube and Kuro were sleeping soundly. Hikaru smiled; glad to have helped her new friends. She looked out the window at the starry night sky. "I pray that our friendship will last for a long time." she whispered softly before falling asleep.

Chapter three, Drowning

A few weeks later, Kuro and Hikaru were out of their bandages and casts. Makube was doing well, almost ready to be released from the hospital. The three children were going through rehab together, cheering each other one.

One day, while outside in the warm sunshine, Hikaru proposed that they should go to the lake in the forest, which was right near the hospital. Kuro and Makube looked at each other, looks of doubt in their eyes.

"I don't know, Hikaru-chan." Makube muttered, rolling his eyes, "Don't you think that would be dangerous? I mean, you and Kuro can barely walk!"

The children were sitting on the back lawn in the garden of the hospital. Hikaru sat up slowly and gave Makube a look. "Are you scared?" She teased.

She stood up slowly, and began to walk swiftly to the forest. She looked back at her friends, waving at them. She looked forward and ran the rest of the way to the lake. Makube and Kuro followed close at her heels.

"The little brat. She's gonna get us in trouble!" Makube growled.

When the boys reached the lake, Hikaru had already taken off her shoes. She put one of her feet in the water, and shuddered. "Its cold." she giggled. She walked into the water after a few minutes. Makube and Kuro just plopped down on the bank, watching the girl.

Kuro yawned and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes again. It had been to quiet for his liking. He looked at Makube and saw him blushing as he looked at the lake. Kuro followed his gaze and saw Hikaru holding a small water flower in her little hands, staring at it enchanted. The sun was setting behind her, and she seemed to glow.

Kuro, blushing, pushed Makube, snapping him out of the daze he had been in. Makube glared at Kuro, his face still red. Kuro felt jealous for some reason.

The boys looked back at the lake, and saw that it was empty. Hikaru was no were in sight. "Hikaru?" Kuro said, his voice quavering. He had a sinking feeling in his chest. He stood up and looked into the water. Bubbles were floating to the surface, and he caught a glimpse of Hikaru's limp body sinking in the water.

"Hikaru-chan!" Kuro gasped. "Hikaru!" he cried out.

Makube was next to Kuro in a flash. He gasped when he saw Hikaru in the water. He pulled off his shoes and shirt. "Kuro! Go call for help!" he shouted. Then he jumped right into the water, swimming towards Hikaru.

Kuro was momentarily shocked, then he run to the hospital as fast as he could go. His lungs were killing him. He gasped for air, feeling like he was being suffocated. He arrived at the hospital entrance in a minute.

"Hikaru is drowning!" Kuro panted, falling to his knees, holding his throat.

A few nurses ran to the boy, one holding a glass of water. Kuro gulped down the water gratefully. A second later, he said hoarsely, "Makube is trying to help Hikaru, please hurry!"

A bunch of nurses with first aid bags ran out the door in a rush. The ones around Kuro brought him back into his room.

Kuro waited impatiently in his room, feeling scared. He had lost his mother not to long ago. Losing a young friend would be too much for the boy to handle.

Finally, after what seemed to be like years to Kuro, a doctor walked into the room, a serious look on his face. All the color in Kuro's face drained as he gulped, waiting to hear the worst.

The doctor must have sensed Kuro's tenseness. The doctors face crinkles into a smile. "Kuro. I know you are probably wondering what happened to Hikaru and Makube, right?"

"Of course!" Kuro almost said. He kept his mouth shut and waited to hear the news.

"Hikaru will be fine. Thanks to Makube, she will be able to live on. She did break her arm again, though…" Kuro stopped listening when he knew that Hikaru would be alright.

"C-can I see them?" Kuro asked suddenly. His eyes were full of hope.

The doctor chuckled, smiling. "Of course you can."

When Kuro reached the room that Hikaru was in, he was surprised to see Makube hugging her sadly. Kuro felt weird seeing that happen. Kuro gulped and walked cautiously into the room.

"Kuro-kun!" Hikaru smiled. She had her left arm in a cast, so she hugged the boy with just her right arm. Kuro hugged Hikaru tightly.

"Are you alright?" Kuro asked.

"Yes." Hikaru smiled a sorrowful smiled. "But, I have sad news, Kuro-kun."

Chapter four, sad news

Kuro looked at Makube, who was surprisingly close to tears. "What is it?" Kuro asked fearfully.

"I have to leave soon. An uncle of mine has been notified of my illness. He offers to take me under his wing." Hikaru said softly. "He lives in a far away part of Japan."

Kuro was shocked. "You mean you're leaving?" he stuttered. Kuro stared at the girl, not wanting to believe her.

"I'm sorry Kuro-kun and Makube-kun." Hikaru sniffled. "I don't want to go, but I don't have anywhere else to go…"

"You could stay with us!" Makube offered with a hint of hope in his voice.

The doctor, who had been standing by the children, shook his head. "Honma Sensei doesn't have much space in his house. Hikaru must be with her family."

Kuro and Makube looked down at their shoes. Kuro sniffled and a tear rolled down over his scar. He gulped, trying not to cry. Kuro saw that Makube was doing the same thing.

"I-I'll try to visit you guys!" Hikaru sniffled. She broke out crying a second after she said that. Suddenly all the children were crying, hugging each other. "I don't want to leave!" Hikaru sobbed.

"Don't be afraid to leave, Hikaru-kun." a voice boomed.

The children looked up and saw a man standing over them. He had a mustache and a small gray beard. He had a kind smile.

W-who are you?" Makube muttered, feeling the need to protect his friends.

"I am Hikaru's uncle, Gin Eri." the man smiled, holding out his hand to shake.

Makube and Kuro took turns shaking hands with the man. They felt confused for some reason.

"Eri-sama, when is Hikaru-chan going to leave?" Kuro asked softly.

"Just call me Gin." the man replied, with an almost sly look in his eyes. "Hikaru will be leaving tomorrow night at 8:00 P.M."

Kuro gulped and nodded. He glanced over at Hikaru, who was staring at her hands, tears falling from her eyes.

"We'll miss her…"

Kuro and Makube walked out of the room a minute after, saying goodnight to Hikaru before leaving.

"Goodnight, Kuro-kun and Makube-kun!" Hikaru said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

Her cheerfulness is fake, Kuro thought. Hikaru tries her best to keep everyone happy, but she doesn't thinks of her own happiness much. Not until today, that is. Maybe she sensed that something like this was going to happen, and wanted to stall leaving us. I wish she would smile her real smile again.

Chapter five, Farewell

The next day, the children spent as much time together as they could. They ate breakfast together, and then went out to the garden to pick flowers. Then, they ate lunch and explored the forest for hours, finding news things and spooking each other out. They ate dinner with Honma Sensei, and had fun eating desert, which were ice cream sundaes. Hikaru's smile had returned, which made her friends happy.

All of this had been a wonderful experience, until Gin came to take Hikaru away. The color in Hikaru's face drain, and her smile fell.

"Gin-sama, can't I stay one more day?" she begged.

Gin shot Hikaru a look, with his eyes brows raised, as if he couldn't believe that Hikaru was treating him that way. "Hikaru, is that anyway to speak to your elders? Is that how you speak to the person who is going to take care of you?"

"No." Hikaru hung her head, ashamed.

Kuro was just about to tell the man off, when Hikaru turned and hugged him and Makube. She started to cry the second the boy hugged her back. "I'll miss you guys! I-I'll visit on Holidays! That is, if Gin-sama will let me." Hikaru said the last sentence in a low whisper.

Kuro and Makube nodded. Kuro took out a small necklace, and gave it to Hikaru. Makube took out a small hair pin, and put it on the girl's short hair.

Gin was getting impatient. "Hurry up, Hikaru, dear."

Using the word 'dear' didn't make his tone change. It was obvious that he was getting giddy.

Hikaru walked over to Gin, who was standing by a limo that he had rented. Hikaru took one last sorrowful look at the hospital that she had stayed at for only a few months, but had already felt like home, and at the friends she loved so much, and then climbed into the limo. Gin followed closely, as if he were afraid that the girl would escape. Hikaru smiled before the door closed.

A minute later, the limo was out of sight. That was the last time that Makube or Kuro had ever seen Hikaru Airisu Eri…


End file.
